


Locked In

by moneyofthemind



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: IKEA, M/M, moneyofthemind, tumblr origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is locked in an Ikea after hours, finding that Sock has been locked in as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

‘Shiiiiit. This is not happening right now.’ Jonathan muttered to himself as he jiggled each of the front doors, all of them locked fast. He smacked his hand against the door as he turned around and headed back into the store, determined to find a way out.

He had just stopped to run in and use their bathrooms. Just a quick run, in and out, simple right? Wrong. While he was in the restrooms, the employees had finished cleaning up in the store and had closed, Jonathan still inside.

Racing from isle to isle, he was desperate to find someone who could possibly let him out. Looking in between aisles, checking every door on the building, there seemed to be no way out. Jonathan sank to the floor, hand in his hands. Oh god, his mom was gonna kill him. Locked in meant he was stuck for the night. Stuck for the night meant he would miss curfew.

As he sat there, too caught up in his own mind to pay attention, a head popped out from the side of one of the shelves. “Oh hey! You’re in here too?”

His head shooting up he stared at the man. He was short, not older than 15, and had auburn hair that poofed out from underneath a bright red hat. He donned an oversized vest sweater, over a blue t-shirt, as well as a bright purple skirt and torn jeans. Not your average teen, then.

“I didn’t think anyone else would be in here after closing! Although, I guess I’M not supposed to be in here either, but hey! Now we don’t have to break the rules alone! My name’s Sock! What’s yours?” He said this all in a rush, the words tumbling from his mouth almost too fast for Jonathan to process. Blinking, he looked up into the boy’s face to be greeted with a big beaming smile, and a friendly hand held down to him. “Well?”

“Uh, Jonathan. You really named Sock?” He took the offered hand and heaved himself up, standing at least 5 inches above the (presumed) younger’s head. “Nah, but it’s a whole load better than my real name. Much too wordy, Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski. No thank you! I’ll stick with Sock, rolls off the tongue, you know? Not like clunky old ‘Maxwell’.”

Dang, did he always talk this fast? Sock laughed, and too late Jonathan realized that he had thought aloud, opening his mouth to apologize, Sock beat him too it. “Yeah, I’d like to think so. May be annoying but there’s never a dull moment!” They fell quiet, then Jonathan asked, “So, why are you in here?”

Sock looked down at his feet, suddenly embarrassed, “I might have… maybe fell asleep in the staff fridge. I just got so comfortable, and I had a late night, and before I knew it, I was dead in the fridge!” He looked up at Jonathan, a small, timid smile gracing his features as Jonathan stared down in disbelief, “Why were you in the fridge to begin with?”

“Have you ever been in that staff room?! It’s hotter than Hell in there! AC or no AC, if I hadn’t gotten in that fridge, I would be dead by now.” Jonathan chuckled, “Alright, fine. I get your weird fridge reasoning. So, do you work here. or do you just make a habit of climbing into strange staff fridges?”

Sock beamed up at him, “Yeah, I work here! I’m that guy who brings stuff in from the warehouse, couches, bed frames, the such.. You wouldn’t think it, but I got a lotta muscle for a guy my size!” Sock rolled up his sleeve and proceeded to show Jonathan his ‘astounding muscle mass’. “Yeah right! You’re probably, what 12?”

Sock pouted, “Nuh uh! I’m a solid 15, both age wise and looks wise, don’t you think?” He batted his lashes up a Jonathan, whose light blush dusted his cheeks pink. “Y-yeah, sure.” It got a little awkward, but Jonathan cleared his throat. “S-so. What do we do in a dark Ikea for 9 hours?” Perking up immediately, Sock grabbed Jonathan’s sleeve, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head! I’ve got a great idea…” Shooting a devious smirk back up at him, Sock began to drag him towards the bed department, Jonathan’s blush darkening all the while.

“That’s your bed, and this is mine! First one to yield loses!” Sock added the finishing touches to his fortress. Upon getting to the bed department, he immediately told Jonathan to gather himself some pillows from the displays, while he was running off to gather sheets. “Are you sure we should be doing this Sock?” Jonathan yelled as he stepped over the massive pile of pillows that littered the floor. “Pffft. It’s fiiine Jonathan. We’ll just pick them up before the store opens, and nobody will be any the wiser!” Sock said from behind a massive piles of blankets and sheets in his arms. “Alright dude, as long as you, I don’t know, lose your job or something.”

Sock continued with what he was doing, unconcerned, “They can’t fire me! Nobody else knows how to operate their crane doohickey!”

“You’re the only one who knows how to use it, yet you don’t know what it’s called?”

“Yup!”

Jonathan sighed and continued piling up pillows on his bed/base. Ten minutes later and they each had a sizable fortress on the beds, defending them from the oncoming onslaught. “Who said we started?!”

“My pillow did fool!” Sock yelled as a pillow whapped Jonathan in the face, knocking him down onto his mattress. “This means war!” Jonathan yelled, throwing two pillows straight at Sock’s face, one he dodged, the other knocking him down on his rear. They tossed pillows between them, aiming to knock down the other’s fortress. With dismay, Jonathan realized that Sock had already knocked down most of his fort, leaving him cowering behind a few pillows. Raising his hand above the safety of the fort he yelled, “Yield! Yield!” A shout of triumph erupted from behind him, as he was immediately bowled over by Sock. “I have conquered thee!” Jonathan laughed and pushed Sock off of him, then stood and surveyed their mess. He grimaced as he saw that pillows had been scattered far and wide, sheets caught on display lamps, and beds upturned.

He grabbed an armful of blankets and turned to Sock, who pouted at the sight of Jonathan cleaning. “Can’t we hang out for just a while longer?”

“No, we have to start cleaning now if we wanna get sleep at all tonight.” Sock groaned loudly and dragged himself off the bed dramatically. He began gathering pillows and straightening beds as Sock took the blankets and began folding them.

“Well, that’s pretty good. We can sleep now.” Jonathan surveyed the cleaned display room, pleased at the result of their work. At the news, Sock jumped up on the nearest bed, patting the spot next to him. Jonathan’s blush was back, and with a vengeance as he climbed in next to Sock. He turned the opposite way, facing away from his bed-mate. “Well. G-goodnight Sock.” He heard a small sigh, almost overlooked, and then “Goodnight Jonathan.” The bed moved slightly as Sock adjusted himself, and with a soft sigh, fell asleep.

“Wake up, Sowachowski and ‘friend’! We gotta open in 10 minutes!” Jonathan cracked his eyes open, shutting them again as he was assaulted by the bright morning lights of the store. He heard a small yawn from beneath him, and looked down. He was surprised with the (adorable) sight of Sock. He had curled under Jonathan’s chin during sleep and was currently trying to burrow into his chest, away from the light. Backing up slightly, flustered, Jonathan shook Sock’s shoulder.

While he did this, he looked around for the person who had addressed him earlier. He was met with the piercing yellow gaze of a relatively young looking man, rather tired looking, yes, but young. He had shocking red hair and a goatee accompanied by triangular side burns. Said man smirked at him, and nodded down towards Sock, “You Sowachowski’s boyfriend?” His face exploding in red, Jonathan stammered as he tried to deny it, but Sock beat him to the shot.

Sitting up, Sock rubbed his eye and looked up at the man, “Good morning Meph! Hope you don’t mind, we kinda got locked in last night and couldn’t get back out, and then we had a pillow fight, but don’t worry! We cleaned everything up, see!” The man, Meph, laughed again and nodded to the teen, “S’alright Sowachowski. Just get your butts off my display! We open in 10 and we don’t need a customer carrying off you or your boyfriend.” Sock huffed, “I told you to call me Sock, Meph!”

Laughing one final time, Meph turned and walked off with surprising grace for a man of his height, into the staff room, where he turned on the light and his silhouette began going through filing cabinets. Yawning once more, Sock turned to Jonathan, “Well, we better head out yeah?” Nodded numbly, Jonathan followed the other towards the doors while pulling his fingers through his hair.

As he was walking out the door, he turned back to Sock who stood in the doorway. On a split second rush, he blurted, “Do you, I don’t know… wanna go out sometime? You know, if you have time…?” Sock smiled at him from the doorway, his smile rivaling the rising sun, “Yeah! I’d love that! I’ll see you after my shift? I get off at 2 today.” Smiling, Jonathan nodded and waved at Sock, “See ya then. Bye, Sock.”

He turned and headed back to his car, still reeling from the events that had transpired. He unlocked his car, and slid into the front seat. Opening up the glove box, he retrieved his phone. Turning it back on, he cringed. 25 missed calls, and 68 unread messages. All from his mom. He smashed his head against the steering wheel, his car letting loose a loud honk. He was so dead.

But, as he drove off, he saw Sock just inside the doorway talking to Meph, a look of unbridled joy on his face, and Jonathan found that he didn’t mind too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/128754078101/locked-in


End file.
